People use voice receptive devices, such as wireless phones or voice recognition devices, in a variety of environments-some of which may have relatively high levels of environmental noise. When the device is used in a noisy environment, the person speaking may not be capable of properly gauging the volume, tone, or pitch of his voice provided to the device. If the device is a wireless phone, for example, the user's voice may be too loud for the listener on the other end of a call, or the listener may not be able to understand what is being said if the user's voice is too soft. If the device is capable of voice recognition, for example, the voice commands provided by the user to the device may not be processed properly because the user's voice is not at an optimal range in its characteristics for processing.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are not often depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure. It is further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It is also understood that the terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meaning have otherwise been set forth herein.